


Divertimento: Nothing Strenuous

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Snark, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Doctor's Orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Covenant opens his eyes slowly. He grimaces as he moves his head. The encounter with the Deathtrooper had resulted in fog and pain. The trooper lies sedated to the gills in restraints, with a broken jaw.

The first ever captured.

Senator Bail Organa says, "Hello, Covenant. Glad to see you awake. Draq' won the bet."

"Mmph?"

"He said that your head was hard enough to break any Stardestroyer, let alone a single Deathtrooper."

He grows serious. "Doctor's orders. Nothing strenuous, General."

The Senator touches the officer's cheek. He nods and turns away. He grins as the next visitor enters the room, her eyebrow markings knitted together in concern.

A bright voice cuts through Covenant's fog. "Hey, Bait. How's the head?"

"Least important organ."

"What did the Doctor say?" 

Bryne grimaces as he moves up the bed. His eyes manage to focus on the blue eyes of the huntress.

Eyes filled with care behind the Smirk.

"He said that I need exercise. Specifically in the lower regions."

Ahsoka Tano rolls her eyes. She shakes her head as she pulls her shirt over her montrals.

Bail Organa sits in the lobby of the medcenter. He smiles at his Queen.

_Life. For now._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968524) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
